The Unexpected
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: What happens when Beverly takes in an orphaned girl? Will JeanLuc support her decision?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!

**The Unexpected**

Chapter 1

The Enterprise had recently charged to help a Starfleet vessel in danger but realized the ship was doomed and only hoped to save the passengers. They quickly transported the passengers aboard the Enterprise but nine crewmen were lost in the explosion before transportation could be complete. Almost fifty people were in guest quarters after the medical team examined them. Everyone was identified and settled in with their family except for one little girl.

The little girl, Madeline Miller, was almost two years old and now was an orphan. Apparently both of her parents had been lost in the explosion and she had no other known family. She had been terrified of almost everyone aboard. Almost all of the medical staff and senior officers tried to comfort her but she shied away like a frightened animal. The only person she allowed to touch her was Dr. Beverly Crusher. She clutched to Beverly and eventually fell into much needed sleep in her arms.

While Madeline slept in Sickbay, the senior staff was trying to decide what must be done for the child. The men had wanted to escort her to an orphanage on Earth but Beverly and Deanna Troi strongly disagreed. "I do not believe she can cope with a separation from Beverly right now," Troi had said.

"She just met Beverly, how could she be so attached," Will Riker asked obviously confused with the current situation.

"I am not entirely sure how she became so attached so quickly but I am sure of the attachment. She believes Beverly to be her mother and if she is taken away from her it could cause severe emotionally problems for Madeline," Troi clarified.

"What are you suggesting Counselor," Captain Picard asked.

"To allow Madeline to remain with Beverly for the time being," she answered hesitantly.

"Dr. Crusher what do you think of this," Picard asked wanting to hear her thoughts on the matter.

Beverly was about to answer when she was paged to Sickbay and quickly dashed from the conference room. When she entered Sickbay she heard Madeline screaming at the top of her lungs. She rushed to the little girl and pulled her into the safety of her arms. "It's alright Maddy, I'm here with you now," she cooed the distressed toddler.

The little girl fussed a little before she settled against Beverly's shoulder. "Me want to go Mama," Maddy finally spoke softly.

"Mama," asked a shocked Beverly.

"Mama," confirmed the toddler proudly.

"How about Aunt Beverly?" the doctor asked hopeful.

The girl shook her head negatively and squalled, "Mama."

Jean-Luc had followed Beverly to Sickbay and had witnessed the entire scene. "I guess that settles it Beverly," he said amusedly in his French accent.

She didn't need to glance up to see who was there but she did anyways. Their eyes locked for mere seconds before she gave a smile nod. She had wanted the child immediately but didn't decide to keep her until she saw intensity in his eyes. She turned her eyes upon the child in her arms and asked, "Do you want to see your new home?"

Maddy nodded her approval and clung tightly to her as Beverly carried her throughout the ship. Jean-Luc decided to tag along and quietly observed the pair. He immediately noticed the bond they shared and was quite surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier. They appeared like a family even though they had met only this morning, but a family nonetheless. If he was honest with himself, he would admit he wanted them to be his family, but he didn't. As of recent, Jean-Luc had begun to feel a need to have a family of his own, a family with Beverly, but he never admitted it.

Jean-Luc followed them into Beverly's quarters and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He and Beverly had grown closer then ever in the last couple of years and he no longer felt the need to hide behind his captain's mask around her, or at least in most cases he reminded himself. Beverly immediately sat Maddy on his lap, thoroughly surprising him, and went to replicate a few things the redheaded girl would need. The toddler shifted to look at him then asked, "Capin you gonna eat with me and Mama?"

He smiled at the pronunciation of his title by the little girl until he heard Beverly's giggling from across the room. He gave her his best glare before he gave in to his own laughter. "Beverly I believe Miss Madeline is announcing dinner time," he said humor present in his tone, a humor that he rarely shared with anyone other than Beverly.

Beverly smiled then agreed. She replicated vegetable soup, bread and cheese for the evening meal and secured Maddy in the newly installed highchair. She and Jean-Luc sat down and slowly ate their food. After the meal came to an end, Beverly handed Jean-Luc the happy toddler and headed towards the washroom. He stared at the messy child with a frown for a few moments before he followed Beverly in the washroom.

He watched quietly as Beverly ran a bath and added a ridiculous amount of bubbles. She straightened up and started removing the girl's clothes. Jean-Luc assisted her and then eased the toddler carefully in the tub. He watched Beverly as she scrubbed the girl and washed her hair. The girl splashed the water a bit before she was lifted from the water by Beverly. The captain immediately retrieved a towel and held it out for Beverly to place the girl in. He carried her to the bedroom as Beverly had asked then started to dry her off, a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Beverly came in with a new pair of panties and new pajamas for Maddy and started to dress her.

Jean-Luc immediately left the room and ordered a child size bed, via communicator, to be delivered to Beverly's quarters as soon as possible. When it arrived moments later, he placed it in Wesley's old room and made it up with pink covers that he had retrieved from the ships replicator. Beverly and Maddy came in and he watched the excited little girl stumble towards him and yank on his pant leg. He looked down to see her reaching for him which he did of course. "Story," she begged as she rubbed her eyes obviously a sign of sleepiness.

He smiled at her then said, "Alright Miss Madeline."

He gently tucked Maddy into her new bed and settled down next to her. He thought for a few moments then began to tell her the story of The Princess and the Pea. Beverly smiled at the two then quietly went into the main room. Maddy must enjoy his voice too she thought to herself before settling down on the couch to wait for Jean-Luc.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Jean-Luc came into the main room to find Beverly sleeping peacefully on the couch. He grinned then took a few moments to study her. It had been so long since he had the opportunity to study her closely. Her dark red hair had lightened a tad bit from when he first met her and more fine lines graced her face but she was still beautiful to him. Her pale skin was flawless and he longed to kiss her luscious lips but he didn't dare.

He had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her but she already belonged to another. His best friend Jack in fact so he chose to remain quiet and love her from afar. He had been present at her wedding and when she gave birth to her son. He had spent most of his vacations with her and her family, most of them at her and her husband's apartment. He was the one that grieved with her when he brought her husbands lifeless body home to her and held her when she lost control. He was the one that separated himself from her everyday life and then pushed her away altogether.

The guilt of being responsible for Jack's death was too much of a burden especially with his feelings for her. Watching her now, he realized his mistake. The distance between them didn't change the way he felt for her but merely gave him a way to suppress his feelings within himself. When she came aboard the Enterprise, the dam holding in his love burst wide open. He still managed to keep it from her but refused to push her away again. They had become the very best of friends since then and he vowed right then and there they would always be so.

Shaking out of his revere, he moved over to squat next to Beverly. He gently scooped her up in his arms, careful not to disturb her sleeping state. He carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He carefully pulled her shoes off and eased the cover over her. He pushed an unruly strand of hair behind her ear and softly kissed her forehead before making his unnoticed exit.

Beverly woke a few hours later with a start. Sleepiness and fatigue fogged her ability to think rationally. Something had prompted her sudden departure from the land of sleep but she didn't immediate know what. She realized she was lying in her bed but didn't recall going to bed. Last she knew she was sitting on the couch waiting for Jean-Luc to finish reading to Maddy. She bolted upright in bed but stilled when something tugged on her sleeve. She turned her head and spotted the little girl rubbing her eyes. "Mama," she pouted sleepy.

Beverly lifted Maddy up in her arms and settled her in her lap. "Did you have a bad dream," asked Beverly worriedly.

The curly red head nodded yes then buried her face in the woman's shirt and whimpered. Beverly traced small circles on Maddy's back to sooth her. Maddy pull back a bit and started to tell about her nightmare. "I dream you left me 'cause you didn't love me no more," she whispered brokenly then added, "don't leave me Mama."

Beverly felt the tug on her heartstrings and pulled the girl closer to her. She knew that instant she would file the adoption papers as soon as she filled them out. There was no way she would let this precious child be separated from her or at least give her best fight to keep her. "Maddy I want to keep you with me always," she whispered then asked, "Would you like to sleep here with me for the rest of the night?"

Maddy nodded excitedly then scooted off Beverly's lap and nestled close to her side. Beverly pulled the covers up then wrapped her arm around the child protectively. "Me love you Mama," whispered a tiny voice.

"And I love you Madeline," she replied honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jean-Luc had tried to call Beverly over the COM link this morning but when she failed to show up for their customary breakfast he decided to go to her quarters. After his numerous chimes went unanswered, he became worried and allowed himself entrance. He called her name but only silence answered him. He cautiously moved towards the bedroom and smiled at what he found.

Beverly lay sleeping with her red hair fanning on her pillow like a flaming halo. Madeline was half lying on Beverly with an arm and leg draped across her. Her head rested on Beverly's chest and she had a smile plastered on her tiny face. He couldn't help but notice how comfortable they were with each other. They already looked like a family he mused again. He didn't want to wake them up but Beverly was expected to be on duty in less than half an hour. Well maybe he could arrange for her to have today off, maybe himself too he mused. He slowly made his way to the bed and kneeled down beside of her. He shook her shoulder gently before saying, "Beverly it's time to wake up."

She stirred only slightly so he shook her shoulder a tad bit harder and called her name. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on him. "Jean-Luc?" she questioned groggily.

He smiled reassuringly before explaining, "When you failed to show up for breakfast and ignored my calls, I decided to check on you and Madeline. I was worried when you didn't answer the door so I let myself in."

"That was very thoughtful of you," she whispered then asked, "Did you carry me to bed last night?"

He smiled sheepishly before admitting, "I thought you would be comfortable here than on that couch."

She lifted her hand to stroke his cheek and stilled when he pressed a gentle kiss to her wrist, thoroughly surprising both of them. She gasped at the unexpected contacted but immediately wanted more. She eased her hand to the nape of his neck and gently pulled him forward. He was surprised by her actions but wasn't about to complain. It seemed like an eternity had passed by before their lips touched but it was worth the wait. It started gentle but evolved into a passionate kiss. It was more passionate than either had felt in quite a while if they were brave enough to admit it.

Just as Jean-Luc was leaning in for another kiss, Madeline whimpered. Both immediately focused on the child as she stretched and then slowly opened her eyes. "Mama me hungry," she said looking expectantly at Beverly then saw Jean-Luc kneeling beside the bed. She grinned then launched herself into his arms, kissed his cheek and said excitedly, "Mornin' Capin."

"Good morning Miss Madeline," he said chuckling.

"You gonna eat with me and Mama," she asked.

He chuckled then answered, "Yes I am. How about I help you get dressed then we fix breakfast so your Mama can get ready?"

"Okay," she said jumping up then tugged on his hand prompting him to follow her.

He gave in and followed her but called over his shoulder, "You're off duty so wear off duty clothes."

Jean-Luc managed to convince Madeline to wear a sky blue dress, white lace socks and black leather paten shoes but failed miserably when he tried to put a bow in her hair. Her red curls seemed untamable and to be perfectly honest he didn't know a thing about fixing hair considering he didn't have any of his own. He finally gave up and started replicating breakfast which seemed to be just as challenging. What did two years old eat? He had no idea.

He started to replicate the traditional croissants and coffee for Beverly and him but Madeline decided they should have a big breakfast. He humored her by replicating gravy, biscuits, sausage, bacon, eggs and grape jelly with tea and orange juice to drink. Just as they were finishing up setting the table Beverly waltzed in the room looking refreshed. She chose a simple blue dress and allowed her hair to flow naturally. Her eyes widen when she saw the table prompting her to ask, "Jean-Luc what's all of this?"

"Madeline wanted a big breakfast," he said amusedly.

"I haven't had a breakfast like this in years," she admitted while settling in her chair beside Maddy. She caught the slight tremble of the girl's bottom lip and then added, "It was very thoughtful of you Maddy."

The little girl beamed of course then tucked into her breakfast. Beverly hadn't noticed the filled plate when she entered but assumed Jean-Luc had fixed it for her. She began filling her own plate as did the man across the table. After most of the food was eaten, Beverly noticed the time. Jean-Luc should have been on the bridge half an hour ago and she told him so. He laughed then replied smugly, "I decided to take the day off with you and Madeline."

Beverly Crusher was at a loss for words. Jean-Luc Picard never volunteered to take a day off. He was a workaholic and everyone knew it especially her. Why would he decide to take time away from the bridge to spend with his best friend and a toddler? Oh well she would figure it out later she reasoned. She watched as he and Maddy interacted while clearing the table. It was adorable. It honestly looked like they had been around each other forever instead of a little more than 24 hours. They were comfortable with each other and for a man that had a reputation for not liking children it seemed odd but natural at the same time.

Sometimes the things he did confused her but she loved him anyways. Yes she, Beverly Howard Crusher, loved him, had for decades, but never confessed it to him or anyone for that matter. To most people he seemed harsh and heartless. Always duty bound but it was just an act. A defense mechanism of sorts to protect himself but she understood it just the same since she use to be the same.

After her husband had died she had buried a part of herself. She had been a truly passionate woman but had buried it to deal with her loss. It had once defined who she was but then she became the Federation's Ice Queen. Just because she refused to date they had branded her as a heartless bitch. If only they had known she wasn't heartless but merely heartbroken. It had taken decades to regain some of her passion but it all had flooded back once she joined the Enterprise crew, once she reunited with Jean-Luc. Although they hadn't been romantically involved they had forged an unbreakable friendship that had healed her broken heart, well mostly healed it.

Beverly was brought back to reality by the data pad Jean-Luc placed in her hands. She gave him a quizzical look before reading it. When she had finished she looked back up to him with her blue eyes filled with unshed tears. He smiled at her before leaning in and whispering, "I figured I would save you time. All you have to do is sign off on it and send it to Starfleet Headquarters."

"How did you know I would want to become her legal guardian?" she asked curiously.

He smiled one of his huge smiles reserved for her before justifying, "After the scene I witnessed in Sickbay yesterday I figured you were the only one that should be her legal guardian."

"Thank you Jean-Luc," she whispered with a hoarse voice.

"What about you and Madeline join me on the holodeck for a few hours today?"

"Can we Mama," asked a very excited girl.

"Why not," she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jean-Luc, Beverly and Madeline spent the day together getting better acquainted. They spent a few hours on the holodeck and a few strolling through the arboretum. After lunch in Ten Forward, they had enrolled Madeline in school and taken a tour of the ship. The last stop was the Bridge where Madeline had yawned and lifted her arms silently requesting Jean-Luc picked her up. He reluctantly did so in front of his bridge crew and grinned when she quickly fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

Beverly and Jean-Luc made their way back to her quarters and settled the little girl in her bed. The Captain intended to leave after tea to attend to some work but didn't quite make it. As he was sitting his cup on the table, Beverly had scooted closer to him and gently pushed him back in the seat. He looked at her, bewilderment evident in his features. She smiled sweetly, straddled him then whispered seductively, "I'm not afraid anymore."

With that said she leaned in and kissed him gently. At first he didn't respond but she deepened the kiss forcing him to. When the kiss ended he said in a pleading voice, "Please tell me this is what you truly want?"

She simply nodded and was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss. His hands ran up and down her back while his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. She gladly gave him admittance and reveled in his attentions. They only broke it when the need for oxygen became too great but he took the opportunity to tell her he loved her. She became teary-eyed then replied, "I love you too Jean-Luc."

He smiled and hugged her tightly. She pulled back to look in his eyes then confessed what she always wanted to. "Do you know when I realized I loved you?" she watched him shake his head no. "It was at Jack's funeral," she said in a feeble voice.

He frowned then looked at her with doubtful eyes. She smiled slightly then continued. "I had loved you before but hadn't realized it until then. That entire day I looked at pictures albums but when I tried to remember times Jack and I had spent together your face was all I could see. I could hear your voice and your laughter. I was horrified when I realized I loved you, my husband's best friend, especially on the day of his funeral, but I knew I couldn't deny it no longer or at least deny it to myself."

"Is that why you pushed me away time after time?" he asked finally understanding the woman in his arms.

"Yes," she answered honestly then added, "But no more. I want you in my life always Jean-Luc."

"I want that too. I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you securely in my arms every morning. I want to know you are mine forever," he said huskily.

"Well I guess we'll have to move in together," she said cheerfully.

He shook his head no and watched as fear and rejection showed in her eyes. His heart ached as he witnessed the arrival of doubts cloud her features but he couldn't help it. He had to be true to himself so he said softly, "I am old-fashioned Beverly. I will not live with you unless we are married."

She sighed in relief then smiled at him. "I guess we'll just have to get married," she said matter-of-factly.

His eyes widen in shock then wonderment. He was in awe of this feisty redhead that had stolen his heart completely. "Beverly we just admitted our love to one another and now you want to dismiss the dating step and go straight to marriage? Are you serious?" he asked hardly believing his luck.

She nodded yes then laughed when he asked, "When?"

"As soon as possible," she answered.

"I am supposed to meet with Admiral Brands on Starbase 237 in two days. I should be able to convince her to come aboard and wed us. If it is alright with you we could keep it a secret until the ceremony and then call whoever we want to attend over the COMM system."

"I love it. When can have the senior staff called in for a meeting then surprise them with our wedding. They won't know what to think," she exclaimed excitedly then frowned a few moments later.

"What is it my love?"

"Wesley won't be able to attend and I really want him included," she answered solemnly.

He smiled before saying, "He is currently on Starbase 237. He contacted me a couple of days ago to convince me to make a special stop there so he could visit with you for a while. When I told him I had meetings there he was thrilled. So he will be able to witness our union."

She smiled then pulled his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. They battled with their mouths for a few minutes before tampering off the kiss. "What about Maddy," Beverly finally asked.

"We could adopt her," he answered simply.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later, the Enterprise was in orbit at Starbase 237 as was planned. Admiral Brands had transported aboard and concluded the scheduled meeting with Captain Picard. She had been thrilled at the prospect of conducting the union between the most talked about Starfleet officers and a bit amused when she learned the guests wouldn't know about it until they arrived but she went along with the plans nonetheless.

The senior staff had been instructed to welcome Wesley Crusher aboard then accompany him to holodeck two. Everyone was baffled at adjourning in the holodeck but did as they were told no questions asked. Upon arriving they found Admiral Brands and Jean-Luc in a Scotland program and gave them looks of confusion. Jean-Luc just laughed before he welcomed them then surprised them by confessing, "Beverly and I have decided to wed and you're all guests."

The senior staff and Wesley exchanged confused looks with each other but were distracted when Madeline came running up to Jean-Luc. He scooped her up effortlessly then kissed her cheek. "Mama's ready," she squeaked.

Within moments everyone was silenced with the vision of Beverly sauntering towards Jean-Luc. She wore a flowing dark blue dress with a split up to her thigh, plunging neckline and a tight bodice. She had her auburn hair flowing down like Jean-Luc liked. Her skin was mostly flawless but for the skin that showed imperfections she hid with a touch of makeup. Her smile widen when she saw her love raking over her body with his eyes.

When she finally made it to him she couldn't ignore the urge to give him a loving kiss. She laughed at all the surprised looks from their guests then greeted them all. When she spotted Wesley she threw herself in his arms and nearly smothered him with her tight hold. He smiled at her obvious happiness then gave a quizzical glance to the pouting toddler yanking on her dress. Beverly grinned then lifted the girl to her hip. "Madeline this is my son Wesley."

The little girl gave him a shy smile then buried her face in Beverly's shoulder. She then focused her attention back to Wesley before explaining, "This is Madeline, Maddy for short, Jean-Luc and I are going to adopt her."

He raised a brown eyebrow at her but grinned when Maddy pointed a finger at him and asked, "Brother?"

Beverly smiled and nodded. Maddy looked him over for a bit, trying to figure him out, before reaching for him which he reluctantly picked her up. He chuckled when Maddy said, "Mama gonna marry Capin."

"Shall we get started then," Admiral Brands interrupted.

"Yes," exclaimed Beverly and Jean-Luc excitedly.

Beverly moved to Jean-Luc's side, grasped his hand and listened to Admiral Brands speak. She didn't really pay attention to what the Admiral was saying she focused on locking gazes with Jean-Luc and getting lost in the depth of love she saw there. She was vaguely aware of repeating vows and exchanging of the rings but she couldn't concentrate with the depth of his love laid bare for all to see. She didn't awake from her daze until he kissed her for the first time as his wife. The kiss wasn't near long enough for her so when he pulled away she pulled him right back for a more passionate one.

All the people on the holodeck applauded then congratulated them. "I believe it is a time to make a ship wide announcement," Admiral Brands remarked.

Jean-Luc was about to argue until he caught the mischievous glint in his wife's eyes. He sighed in defeat then started, "Attention this is your Captain speaking..."

The wedding party had relocated to Ten Forward, much to the dismay of Jean-Luc who wanted to immediately start the honeymoon, so they could have a celebratory feast. Crew members were constantly congratulating the newly weds and asking all sorts of questions about their personal life or so it seemed to the very private groom. Just as the lounge filled to the brink with people, Beverly felt the need to pull her husband into a very passionate kiss. At first he tried to taper it off, in order to save his professional persona but quickly gave that notion up as he respond to his wife's efforts. She smirk as they parted gasping for air, sharing a knowing look with him, then was thoroughly surprised yet delighted when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room.

Everyone in the room gaped at the stern and professional Captain carry the mischievous doctor out of their sight. The silence was only broken by the small child who was obviously confused about the turn of events. She watched for a moment before asking the senior staff, "Where Papa take Mama?"

Peels of laughter and lots of applause burst throughout the room. Everyone finally overcame their shock and now saw the unexpected turn of events as hilarious. Deanna Troi finally answered Maddy by saying, "They had some unfinished work to attend to but you don't need to worry about it because you will see them tomorrow. Until then you are going to spend the night with your big brother, won't that be fun?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to decide what she thought of the whole situation, but then seemed excited to be getting to know her big brother better. She hugged his leg before asking what they were going to do tonight. He chuckled then swung her over her shoulder before replying, "Anything you want as long as you don't tell Mom!"

She just smiled she liked her new brother already!

Jean-Luc carried Beverly all the way to his quarters gaining many knowing looks from the crew they encountered. He refused to let her feet touch the floor until he was in the bedroom. "I can't believe you actually did that Jean-Luc," she said through a fit of giggles.

"My dear I would do anything for you if you get this much happiness from it," he replied honestly then kissed her lovingly.

"You might regret saying that," she said teasingly then added huskily, "Kiss me."

He did so and immediately felt the familiar heat start to rise in his body. He pulled her closer and allowed his hands to roam her back until he found the closure on her dress. He slowly peeled the dress away from her body and allowed it to fall into a pool at her feet. He stepped back to see her clad in nothing but blue lace panties that left very little to the imagination. He stepped back to her, hooked his thumbs on the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down to reveal all her secrets. Taking another step back he allowed his eyes to travel over her body before saying in an emotion filled voice, "You're perfection Beverly."

She smiled at his appreciative survey of her but quickly decided he was overdressed. She brought her hands up to rid him of his many tops that Starfleet insisted Captains need. Gently caressing his chest and arms as she pushed the fabric off his muscular body, she grinned saucily when he growled in appreciation. Ever so slowly she moved her hands to the waistband of his pants and quickly undid the fasteners. She clutched the top of them along with his underwear and pushed them both to the floor quickly. He kicked them out of the way as well as their shoes that had been discarded earlier. She stepped back taking a studious look at him then smiled before saying in a raspy voice, "I have my own Greek god."

He chuckled then pulled her close to him prompting them both to gasp at the bolt of electricity that occurred when their bodies touched without barriers. Their lips locked as their tongues battled for dominance of the other's mouth. Gasping for air they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, communicating without any words, none were needed. Jean-Luc had taken advantage of their staring contest to maneuver his blushing bride to the bed and gently push her down on it. He quickly followed and stretched out on top of her, enjoying the sensations that were flowing through his body. "Tell me you're really here with me and that this isn't another one of my dreams," she pleaded.

"This is real my love," he reassured before leaning in for another kiss.

Hands and mouths began to explore the unknown territories of each other body as the bride and groom finally gave into the pent-up passion that had clung between them for the last few decades. They touched and caressed each other with gentleness and passion alike. They discovered each crevice of the other and learned what pleased each other. When perspiration, ragged breaths and unbearable heat controlled their bodies, they finally became one in body, soul and spirit. With the realization they had completed each other, tears of joy and love flowed between the lovers.

The next day when Wesley and Madeline were replicating lunch the newly weds made an appearance. Before either had a chance to speak, Madeline saw them and launched herself towards them. Jean-Luc caught her easily and grinned when she hugged and kissed his cheek. She then jumped to Beverly's arms to do the same while exclaiming, "Me miss you!"

"I missed you too Maddy. How about Jean-Luc and I join you and Wesley for lunch while you tell me what you did last night?" asked a slightly amused Beverly.

Maddy nodded vigorously then pulled her newly adoptive parents to the table. When the food was replicated and everyone settled at the table, conversation broke out among the adults. Madeline who felt a bit left out started to tell what she and her new brother had done last night. "Wes learn me to write," was the last thing she said.

"What did he teach you to write," asked a grinning Jean-Luc.

She jumped up from her chair, ran to the desk and came back with an obviously replicated pen and paper. She laid them on the table and started to write carefully. Almost five minutes later she proudly displayed her work. In slightly sloppy print she had wrote Maddy Picard. She handed it to Jean-Luc and said proudly, "Me write me name."

"That you did," he said choked up with the realization there was another generation of Picards.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nearly six weeks had passed since the unexpected wedding. Starfleet personnel had been sending congratulations and small wedding gifts ever since. The happy couple and Maddy had transformed the Captain's quarters from a certified bachelor pad to a family residence. The small family was happy together on the Enterprise but Jean-Luc began to yearn for Earth. He was tired of all the responsible of being captain and longed for the simple life.

One night while lying in bed with Beverly he voiced his longing to live out the rest of his days on Earth. He revealed his desire to return to Picard Vineyard and make his mark on the family business. He wanted for Beverly to see his childhood home and teach Madeline the Picard family history. He wanted to see his daughter running through the grapevine rows and climbing trees in the same places his did when he was younger.

He told her everything he felt and she revealed her own longings of leaving Starfleet. She was tired of living on a starship and dealing with constant regulations. She confessed she had wanted to return to Earth for years but only remained on the Enterprise because he was here. She finally told him, "I want to grow old rocking on a porch rocker and watching our own children have families of their own."

"Children," he questioned.

She grinned before replying, "I was checking tricorders earlier today and discovered I was pregnant. I had a few more thorough tests ran and discovered that we're having twin boys."

His face lit up like a child's would in a candy store. He was thrilled that he and his beloved were having a child of their own, children he corrected. A few tears fell unchecked but he didn't bother to wipe them away, he was too happy. "How far along are you," he asked excitedly.

"Six weeks. I conceived on our wedding night," she answered then asked, "When do you want to retire from Starfleet?"

"What about tomorrow morning?"

"Fine by me," she said before pulling him to her for a passionate kiss that would lead to other passionate activities.

The next day Jean-Luc and Beverly filed their retirement papers secretly. When Starfleet received them, Jean-Luc spent most of the day in long-distance conferences with extremely irritated admirals. He finally managed to get them to see reason and grant them retirement but only after agreeing to be placed in the reserves for times of emergency. They would officially be retired in two weeks time and Will Riker would take over as Captain of the Enterprise. They would then return to Earth and live out the rest of their lives on Picard Vineyards watching their children grow. Jean-Luc decided that life couldn't get much better!


End file.
